1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector displaying three-dimensional picture (a picture visible in stereoscopic view, referred to as 3D picture) and a technique improving the brightness of image perceived by a user through glasses for viewing 3D picture by a user.
2. Related Art
A display system displayable 3D picture has been known. In a case of displaying 3D picture using such a displaying system, a right eye picture and a left eye picture are sequentially displayed and are composited and displayed on the picture display device, and a user who appreciates 3D picture wears glasses (referred to as 3D glasses) for viewing 3D picture separating the right eye picture and the left eye picture. In JP-A-2009-25436, it is disclosed that a description that a right eye image and a left eye image are alternately displayed on the display screen and shutter glasses having a right eye liquid crystal shutter and a left eye liquid crystal shutter are used as 3D glasses. When the right eye image is displayed, the right eye liquid crystal shutter is opened and the left eye liquid crystal shutter is closed. When the left eye image is displayed, the right eye liquid crystal shutter is closed and the left eye liquid crystal shutter is opened.
In JP-T-10-501919 and JP-T-2002-533884, a description that a high pressure electric discharge lamp turn-on circuit which applies an AC lamp current to a high-pressure electric discharge lamp used as light source of the projector and turns-on the high-pressure electric discharge lamp has been disclosed. The high pressure electric discharge lamp turn-on circuit described in the JP-T-10-501919 and JP-T-2002-533884 includes a control unit overlapping an additional current pulse having a similar polarity to a polarity of the half wave at a termination time of half wave of each polarity of AC lamp current in order to reduce a flicker appearing in a projection image. Further, in the high pressure electric discharge lamp turn-on circuit in disclosed in JP-T-2002-533884, it is described that the control unit synchronizes with image writing signal.
However, in JP-T-10-501919 and JP-T-2002-533884, there is no mention of the point such that when 3D picture is displayed by a projector, improving of the brightness of image viewed through 3D glasses by a user and suppressing of the increase in lamp drive power used as a projection light source in the projector are compatible.